Inspire Me
by Emi18
Summary: A story about a boy desperate for a different life, and the person who inspired him.  Rated for later chapters.  SasuNaru  Summary really sucks, sorry.
1. In the Beginning

**Hey guys it's Emi here. Just thought I'd finally upload something and here it is. This is going to be a multiple chapter story and updates might be kinda slow, so I'm sorry in advance. Oh and the summary sucks; i can't write one to save my life.**

**I had originally written this as a story with characters that I created, but then a friend of mine read it and thought it sounded like a Naruto fanfiction. So after about 2 seconds of deep, profound thought I changed it to be a Sasunaru story. Yes it is Sasunaru, I did not mistakenly write it like that. I like it when Sasuke takes the lead so that is how it will be.**

**I just wanna give a huge shout out to my absolutly amazing beta. Thank you so much for all your love, support, and freak outs at me to fix same type words that were too close together =P I couldn't have done it without you. **

**Warning: Contains boy/boy, yoai, two guys, gay lovers, whatever you wanna call it. If you don't like it turn back now. Seriously do it now. Before its too late. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over anything that has to do with Naruto. If I did I would 1) die of happiness 2) Have Hinata mysteriously go missing 3) Make Sakura asexual and 4) Have Naruto and Sasuke go at it in the Hokage's office ^_^ *insert evil laughter here***

**So without further ado, the first installment of Inspire Me.**

**Inspire Me**

_Italicized=Thoughts_

_Oh crap, I'm gonna be late! Miss Rogers is gonna kill me. _Is all I could think as I ran down the stairs that led to my next class. _I can't be late again, that would ruin my chances of graduating anytime soon. _I mentally yelled at myself while still running full-throttle down the stairs.

It's not like I don't want to graduate, but sometimes school just gets to be too much and I just need to take a break. Like last hour, if I hadn't skipped I probably would've slit my wrists right then and there. But I'm getting better; it was only the second class I skipped this week. It's a new record! To be honest I don't even know how I manage to pass all my classes every year, granted it's only by the skin of my teeth.

Right now I'm trying not to be late for my last class of the day, choir. First off because it's the only class I actually enjoy half the time, and second Miss Rogers hates it when kids show up late to her class. I'm not kidding she'll totally chew you out in front of the entire class and make you feel like a worthless screw-up because you can't even make it to her class on time. I'm already a worthless screw-up so it doesn't bother me so much, but I still don't want it announced to everyone

All these thoughts ran through my mind in a matter of seconds as I sped down the last set of stairs. Because I was distracted I misjudged my foot placement and fell, head-first, down the stairs. I think I hit my head on the way down because when I regained consciousness I found myself lying at the bottom of the steps. I was unable to open my eyes because of the throbbing headache I now seem to have.

When I finally did open my eyes I almost wished I hadn't. This was due to the very worried male I found staring back at me. He looked to be about my age, maybe a year older. His hair was a very dark black, like freaking pitch black, and it stuck out at the oddest angles. It was almost as if he had woken up and said 'whatever I don't give a shit'. But I could be wrong; he could really like his hair that way. I mean it's not too terribly bad… for a duck's butt. His eyes were… wait, what? Black? His eyes were a weirdly piercing, death-defying, icy black. They were the kind of eyes I imagine could make you feel like you were dying a slow and icy death if you stare into their depths too long. But as I stared into those, let's face it, gorgeous eyes all I could feel was warmth and concern. The urge to reach up and touch the face that those eyes belonged to was almost overwhelming. I, however, restrained myself, but just barely.

After my quick evaluation the pain returned and I let out a long groan. I felt like a complete idiot.

"Are you alright?"

My thoughts of wanting to get lost in those eyes died the moment he opened his mouth. I mean how dumb can you be to think someone who just fell down a flight of stairs head-first was freaking alright. I understand it was probably just the first thing that came to his mind, but seriously he could've thought of something more original.

"I'm fine." I know I needed to get to the nurse but I was too prideful to receive help from him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Couldn't he take the hint that I didn't want his help? He must be really slow or something.

My effort to show him I was fine, a weird smile grimace, failed epically. This is because I am unable to smile. No joke, you could even ask my bitch of a foster mom. She'd probably even tell you, with an evil grin stuck on her face, that she's the one to blame for it.

Seeing as I didn't know his name and he was being completely stupid at the moment, I'm referring to him as The Idiot. Said idiot was giving me a 'you're so dumb' look in response to my attempts at a smile.

"I think we should get you to the nurse." Maybe he wasn't so stupid after all, but I still wasn't going to let him help me.

Being the stubborn bastard, as my foster mom refers to me, that I was I just shook my head and said I had to get to class. At that very moment the bell decided to ring and I mentally cursed at my luck.

"Well it looks like you'll be late if you go to class now, so why don't you let me take you to the nurse."

I just shook my head again, which wasn't a good idea considering the splitting headache I had at the moment.

He let out a long sigh. "Okay fine then. Can I at least help you up?"

"It's okay I got it." Man was I stubborn; maybe my foster mom was right. I tried to get up but as soon as I was vertical I fell again, but instead of hitting the ground once more, the semi-idiot caught me mid-fall. As l looked up into those amazing eyes yet again, I could tell they were smirking at me, which really pissed me off.

"Looks like I'm your prince charming come to rescue the poor damsel in distress." He was giving me one of the most inferiorating smirks known to man.

_Oh he is so gonna die a slow and painful death by my hands. Especially if he calls me a damsel again!_

"So as such I'm going to be taking you to the nurse mister…" he gave a pause.

I really didn't want to answer this jerk but I had no choice, I had to get to the nurse's office before something truly horrible happened.

"The name's Naruto. Just Naruto, none of that mister crap."

"Well Naruto, aside from that distasteful attitude, you seem like a handsome young man so I will grace you with the knowledge of my incredibly awesome name. It's Sasuke the Almighty, Sasuke for short." He gave me a cocky ass smile when he was finally done with his stupid speech. I really wanted to stab him with a sharp knife.

"Well Sasuke, aside from your mature speech, you seem like a jerk so I would like it very much if you would stop groping my ass and go jump off a cliff." He was still holding me up and it was making me anxious. He really got under my skin and I've only known him for two minutes.

"Haha, you're funny guy Naruto, but I can't let you out of my sight until I know you won't do something stupid again. Which is why I'm taking you to the nurse, and for your information I was not groping your ass I was just making sure it was still intact." He gave me yet another smirk, and for a second time that day I wanted to stab him with a very sharp knife.

I was fighting the inevitable so I begrudgingly gave in and let him take me to the nurse's office.

It took us a good five minutes before we actually arrived at our final destination and by then I was red in the face and ready to do something very horrible to Sasuke. However, the nurse arrived before I could teach Sasuke a lesson, which ticked me off even more.

"What happened?" the nurse asked in a worried voice

"My friend, Naruto, fell down the stairs and hit his head pretty hard, I think he might have a concussion." Sasuke gave the nurse a mock look of caring, if I didn't know any better I might have believed it myself.

"Oh my! Sasuke please bring Naruto over to the bed."

_Wait… how does the nurse know Sasuke! And how does Sasuke know the nurse!_

He must've seen the question in my eyes because he whispered, "That's my brother's wife," in my ear before I could even ask.

My eyes widened of their own accord and I did a quick retake of these two people I was entrusting my life with at this point in time. I decided that for now everything seemed okay but as soon as one of them made a wrong move I was out of there. Thankfully all that happened was Sasuke put me on the bed designated by the nurse and turned to leave.

"Wait aren't you staying?" I questioned accusingly.

"Aw, is Naruto afraid of the big, bad nurse? Or is it because you have a crush on me and you don't want me to leave your side." His voice had a melodramatic quality to it.

"No, that has nothing to do with it! And why would I ever have a crush on someone like you?"

"Alas my darling dobe I have class and I don't want to miss it," he kept talking like I hadn't said anything, "but if you want I can visit you afterwards and I can continue my… inspection." He leaned in real close and practically purred in my ear.

My face instantly became a violent shade of red without my consent. "W-why the hell would I want that, you perverted teme!" My embarrassment was obvious in my stutter, "I will never let you anywhere near me after what happened earlier!"

"What a shame, and I was so looking forward to it. Oh well, your loss I guess. I'll see you later Naruto," with that he turned and headed for the door, but before he left he swung back and blew me a kiss, which of course made my blush intensify tenfold, and left with that goddamned smirk plastered to his face.

After that whole ordeal I was evaluated by the nurse, who by the way is totally creepy just like stupid Sasuke, and was informed that I did not have a concussion. So, after a brief lecture on why I wasn't suppose to run down stairs, I was allowed to go home early. And after a good night's sleep I forgot about the encounter with Sasuke and his creepy in-law. However, it left a deep enough impression on me that it never truly left my mind. Strangely I did not see Sasuke for the next 2 weeks… it's not like I was looking for him anyway.

So that's it for the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it. More to come in the nearish future. Reviews/ constructive critacism greatly appreciated ^_^ and if I recieve a ton of them I'll post the next chapter extra fast!


	2. That One Fateful Day

_**Hey guys it's me again. Sorry for that long wait, I've just been really busy as of late. Hopefully I'll have more time to write in the coming months. So this chapter is kind of different and if anyone wants to kill me after it's done I'll understand. I promise that it will get better though! This is just leading to something much better. Once again i want to thank my beta for all the awesome work she's put in. I couldn't have done it without you. And thank you to everyone who has read my fanfiction. Now for chapter 2 of Inspire Me, hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**That One Fateful Day**_

So my life continued much like it had before; making it to classes a second before the bell rang, barely passing my classes with a D, and trying not to become too overwhelmed with my life in general. The days passed by at a snail's pace and I felt like I was slowly losing my mind.

It happened on a day I was feeling particularly down in the dumps. I was walking out of the school building, loaded down by my bag full of homework I probably wouldn't do, when a car swerved right in front of me. I nearly died of a heart attack and I'm pretty sure I needed a new pair of pants. I was just about to run around the car to safety when the driver rolled down his window. My eyes almost popped out of my head and I fell backwards as I saw that the person who almost killed me was none other than Sasuke. Figures he would try to murder me with his fancy red sports car.

"Yo, dobe, get in the car!" he yelled at me over the music blaring from his car's stereo.

"Why the hell should I? You almost killed me just a second ago!" Now that I knew it was him I was furious.

"But I didn't, did I?" He had a point; I was still breathing after all. "Now get in the car before I have to make a scene." I'd hate to see what he considers making a scene; after all we already had a crowd of people watching our encounter.

"Sorry can't, I have too much homework," it was a poor excuse but I didn't want to deal with him, especially not today.

He must've read something in my face because he suddenly changed his angle. "I promise it'll make you feel better, you just have to trust me."

I didn't want to trust him but the look on his face at that moment told me that he really meant what he said. I felt something in the pit of my stomach give and before I knew it I was opening the passenger door and climbing into Sasuke's ridiculously expensive car.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" He reverted to his mocking tone but I still heard a hint of caring underneath it. Maybe there was more to Sasuke than what I initially thought.

"So teme where are you taking me?" It was an honest question, now that he had me I wanted to know what he planned to do with me.

He gave me a mysterious eye wag and said, "My place." My stomach gave a giant flip. "Don't worry, no one is home and all we're gonna be doing is hanging out. I promise."

I was still wary but he had that caring face on again and I couldn't resist being comforted. Damn him and his stupid face!

~xXx~

It took us about fifteen minutes to reach his house, he lived on the rich side of town, and the entire way there I gazed in awe at all of the pointless things rich people buy just to satisfy their need for stuff. I never really went too far into this side of town; it was bad for my health, if you know what I mean. Past all the fancy garbage the neighborhoods were actually quite amazing. The houses were so elaborate and grand that you would think they belonged to kings, at least that's how it seemed to me. The architecture was phenomenal and the landscapes were well thought out and well maintained even in the late autumn. I was just getting use to the over the top sights when we stopped at the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It had an elaborate iron-wrought gate of black glossy metal; it was the only house I could see with such high security. The house's décor was of Greek influence; high marble columns with a large arched doorway. It was wider than it was tall, but that's not saying much. It had several balconies overlooking the front yard and probably several more in the back. The yard was huge; it could easily take all day to mow the lawn. It had a few large trees throughout the yard; the landscaping was simple but very elegant at the same time. All in all a pretty amazing mansion.

"Okay, we're here."

My mind nearly exploded. I slowly turned my head to face Sasuke, my mouth hung open and my eyes were bulging. "You live here!"

"Well duh. Why else would I stop in front of the gate?" He thought for a moment then gave me a look that told me he thought I was an idiot, "Wait, did you not think this was my house? Wow, you really are a dobe."

It's true that's what I had thought, but in all honesty I just couldn't picture Sasuke living in a house this luxurious. I, however, was not going to let Sasuke know that. "Of course I didn't think that, it just surprised me is all."

"You're such a liar, but it's okay, I forgive you." He gave me a cheeky grin and drove through the now open gate.

The forgotten anger I felt for Sasuke's personality returned with a vengeance, and I decided that I was not going to say another word to him.

We quickly arrived inside after a short soundless struggle on my part, and even though I was still not talking to Sasuke, I had to let out a small gasp at the grandeur of the interior. The entrance had an extremely high ceiling in which u could see parts of the second story. The staircase was something you would see in a movie or a castle. The kitchen was off to the left, right next to the door that led to the garage. The family room seemed to be on the right side of the staircase, through which I could see part of the dining room.

"I know. It's pretty nice, if I do say so myself," the comment came with a complementary smirk. "My room is upstairs; we can go up, if you want."

Honestly I really wanted to see what Sasuke's room looked like, it was like an intriguing puzzle that I just had to solve. But I still wasn't talking to Sasuke so I didn't let him know of my interest.

"Come on, enough of this childish behavior. The whole point of hanging out is to talk and get to know each other, but that's not gonna work if you won't say a word."

I still said nothing.

All of a sudden Sasuke let out an exasperated growl, "Fine! We'll do this the hard way!" He then proceeded to pick me up and fling me over his shoulders, bag, shoes, and all, and stomped up the stairs towards his room.

If I wasn't so pissed I probably would've seen all the amazing decorations and paintings that lined the hallway, or how the sunlight coming through gigantic window gave everything a dreamlike effect, or how Sasuke's room was at the very end of the hallway. If I was in my right mind I probably would have noticed how he had a huge room with tons of natural light and double doors leading to another balcony, or how his room looked like any other teenage males room with a bed, desk and a TV, or all the posters in his room of bands and movies he like. If I was thinking clearly I would've even noticed that they were bands and movies that I liked too. But I was not in my right mind, so I did not notice any of it. I did, however, notice that I was thrown onto Sasuke's very comfortable bed and that Sasuke had discarded my bag and shoes along the way. I noticed how he was beginning to crawl over to me, how he placed himself on top of me, how his face was inching closer and closer. It was all becoming too much and whatever was blocking my mind before gave way and I finally managed to make a sound.

"S-Sasuke what th-the hell do you think you're doing!" My voice shook and I knew I was probably blushing like mad, but I didn't care; I was too concerned with the lips that were slowly inching forward.

"Finally! He speaks!" He gave an excited shout and moved his face back. "So does this mean you'll talk to me?" He gave me an impish grin

"Fine, yes! Just get off me you stupid pervert!" Just as I thought, I was blushing; I tried to cool my face as he went to sit elsewhere.

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence as we each tried to look anywhere but at each other. Because of my still flaming face and embarrassed domineer I was able to look more closely at Sasuke's room. His walls had a lot more posters covering them than I had first assumed; I smiled as I saw bands and movies I liked too and I made a face at the ones I didn't. His desk was at the far left side of his room. It looked to be made of an expensive type of dark wood, probably only found in some Amazon-ic jungle; perched on top of it was his sleek looking laptop along with some other odds and ends. Next to his insane tree was a large book case jam packed with all kinds of books. In the back left corner I could just barely see the entrance to, what seemed to be, his walk-in closet. Two ornate French doors on the back wall, next to the closet, led to his impressive balcony. At the center of his room was a sitting area, it consisted of a unique rug with a low table and comfy looking chairs resting on top of it; Sasuke had relocated himself to one of the chairs. The back right corner of his room was occupied by a small kitchen, complete with cabinets, counters, a small sink, and a mini fridge. A door that must have led to his bathroom was next to the fully stocked kitchen. His sleeping area was located in the last corner, in it was his queen sized bed and a night stand with a lamp and more little knick-knacks. A huge flat screen TV was located on the wall that his bedroom door was on. Under the flat screen was a shelving unit that held multiple gaming systems and an infinite number of games and movies. All-in-all it was a guy's dream room, well it was mine, at least.

My attention was immediately drawn back to the only other person in the room as he finally started talking.

"So, should we do something besides stare at the walls?" I was surprised to hear a hint of uncertainty under all his sarcasm.

"Um, yeah, sure," I was equally uneasy.

"Well we could do homework, I'm sure you need all the points you can get," he raised his eyebrow in a mock questioning manner.

"I'm not that stupid. Besides, if that's all we're gonna do I can do that at home."

"Okay, fine. What would you like to do?" His tone was irritated.

I quickly looked around for something we could do; my eyes zeroed in on the X-box under the TV. "We could play some games," I suggested.

"Is that really what you want to do?" He was skeptical.

"Yeah, why you got a problem with that?"

"No, it's fine."

He then got up and walked towards the entertainment system, quickly picking a game and bringing two controllers to the bed. The theme music to some random shooter game began to play from the TV speakers while Sasuke scooted in next to me. He was close enough that our legs would touch if either of us moved an inch, and I was very aware of it the entire time we played; this confused me even more than Sasuke did. The sun was just starting to set when we finally stopped the game.

"It's getting kinda late, do you want something to eat?" My stomach gave a huge grumble in response to his question. He let out a laugh, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey, it's not my fault I was focused on the game." I puffed out my chest in defiance.

"Yeah, too bad you lost," he grinned as I tried to make a comeback. "All right, enough of this, let's go order some pizza."

"Okay." I followed him down to his kitchen where he proceeded to order us pizza.

"They said it'll be here in about half an hour," he informed me.

"Kay." _Great, now I have to wait around for half an hour while Sasuke stares at me awkwardly._

I was just about to ask if we should go play another game when he randomly asked, "So aren't your parents wondering where you are?"

"I doubt my foster parents care."

"Foster parents?"

"Yeah, my parents died when I was a kid, so I've been moved from foster home to foster home my entire life."

"I see." It surprised me how he didn't say he was sorry like everyone else. I actually preferred his response, strangely enough; pity didn't sit well with me.

"So do you like your current arrangement?" By now his interest with my family was starting to set me on edge, and I didn't like it. He was getting too close to some very dark things that I absolutely did not want him to ever find out.

"I mean I've had better, but it's not horrible." _Most of the time. _"They make me call them mom and dad though, it's pretty weird."

"I'll bet. How long have you been living with them?"

_Too long. _"About seven months." I decided to turn the conversation away from me. "So what about you, what's your family like?"

"They're nothing special. My mom, dad, and my older brother are all business majors; my parents are based in New York and my brother's based here. I came to live with my brother, Itachi, and his spouse when I entered high school. My parents are always really busy so I don't mind much; I still get to see them on holidays. Now that I think about it I actually prefer it here. Other than the occasional sleep disturbances I really can't complain."

"Wow that's pretty… interesting." I didn't know how to respond to his speech, especially the last part.

"Haha, yeah, it can be. And dobe, don't worry about offending me or sparring my feelings, you can talk freely with me."

"Okay then, I'll remember that." I had to admit, Sasuke was a peculiar guy, but I couldn't help but like him.

We talked until the pizza arrived, and then we talked while eating, and then until it was dark out. We told each other about our likes and dislikes, which were very similar. About our first broken bone and how we got it, Sasuke's was actually pretty gruesome. When we got our first kiss, he won of course. We even talked about when we stopped believing in Santa Clause, sadly I was more naïve than Sasuke. We spoke so much that it felt like we had know each other since grade school. When Sasuke finally checked the time on his phone it was already almost eight p.m.

"Holy crap, we've been talking for forever!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, and you probably have to get home." He was right, I was going to be in trouble when I got back. Even though my foster parents didn't care, they were never happy when I didn't tell them where I was.

~xXx~

It took us about twenty minutes to get to my house, and the entire time we were joking around and goofing off like best friends.

"This is it, right?" he asked as he stopped in front of the house.

"Yep. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Well that's what I plan on." He gave me his signature smirk that I was starting to grow fond of. For some reason, his answer made me extremely happy.

"Kay, I'll see you then."

I started to climb out of the car when he suddenly spoke again, "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

He paused for a second and seemed to change his mind about something. "We should exchange numbers, just in case I need to come and save your ass again," he winked.

"Whatever, like I'd want you to save me, you horny bastard." I ended up giving him my number anyway.

We said goodbye again and I headed inside. As soon as I stepped through the doorway I knew I should've stayed with Sasuke. My foster mom was standing in the front entrance with her arms crossed, tapping her foot rapidly, and giving me one of her deadliest death glares. I held my breath and waited for the explosion.

"Where have you been for the last five hours?" Her voice was icy calm, which made her a hundred times scarier than if she had been yelling at me.

I wasn't going to let her ruin my high from hanging out with Sasuke, so I decided not to show her my fear. I put on my poker face and said coolly, "A friend invited me over, so I took him up on his offer."

"How could a worthless nobody like you have friends?" She was very cruel with her tone.

"I'm not a worthless nobody!" _Holy crap where did that come from! I usually just agree with her._ I was so shocked with my response that I paused a little too long. Thankfully, she was too taken aback to notice. "And I have plenty of friends, for you information."

She finally managed to recover, "Don't you back sass, me you little brat!"

"I'm not. I'm just telling it like it is." _Man I'm on a roll._

"Don't make me call your father!"

My confidence froze in my veins the second she uttered those words, and she definitely took notice. "Not so tough now, are we? Well you should of thought about that before you decided to grow a pair."

I only heard part of what she said, the rest of my brain was screaming at me to run, but no matter how hard I tried my body didn't seem to be working.

"Hey Kane, could you come in here for a sec?"

"Sure Hun, what do you need?"

My eyes widened at his voice and my body started to unfreeze, but it wasn't fast enough. I was still standing there when he walked into the room.

"Yes dear?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a disgustingly sloppy kiss on the cheek, all the while he was staring at me in a creepily suggestive way.

"Naruto was talking back to me so I need you to teach him a lesson." Kane grinned evilly at her words.

"Of course honey, no problem. Here why don't you go pick up the kids from the sitters and eat out for dinner, it's on me." He handed her some cash and led her towards the door.

I had had enough; my body was now completely thawed out so I made a dash for the door. Unfortunately my foster father caught my shirt collar and stopped me in my tracks.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast kid. You do the crime, you gotta do the time," he breathed the word 'time' in my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine.

I couldn't contain my panic any longer; tears ran down my face and I tried to get away as he began to drag me, by the neck, towards the stairs.

I tried to plead with my foster mom, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it! I promise I'll never talk back again! Please don't leave me!" My voice became more manic as my crying got worse; my struggling also becoming more frantic, which only made Kane grip harder. "I swear I'll do whatever you say and I'll never complain, just don't let him punish me!"

She acted as though she couldn't hear me and continued to towards the door. She then proceeded to open it and step out.

I was getting desperate, so I screamed the only other thing I could think of. "Mother Please! Save Me!"

This seemed to get her attention because she turned to look at me and for a second I thought I saw guilt in her eyes, but it was gone in a flash and was replaced by a cold glare.

"I'm not your mother," and then she was gone.

I couldn't breathe, all the air disappeared from my lungs and my tears came faster as the shock of betrayal set in. My last hope for salvation had just denied me and walked out the door.

The lack of air stilled my struggling long enough for Kane to drag me the rest of the way upstairs. He started to head for my room, which meant I was going to get the very worst of what he was planning, rape. That's how it always was because he knew it was the most humiliating for me when done on my own bed.

I resumed my escape effort with a passion. Kane did not appreciate this, so he kicked the leg closest to him. I screamed out in pain, he grinned evilly and kicked even harder. He nearly broke my leg.

Once he had me wrestled into my room he roughly threw me down on my bed. The breath was knocked out of me yet again. He took my vulnerability as an opportunity to straddle me; I attempted to throw him off but it was useless.

"Come on Naruto, don't be like that. I know you secretly enjoy it, you little whore," he whispered the last part in my ear and then bit it, leaving behind a big, red mark. I let out a pained grunt and fought harder. "Naruto, I said stop!" He slapped me forcefully across the face, and I hissed in pain. That's when he went for my clothes.

"Please Kane, don't!" I tried to keep him from unbuttoning my shirt. "I promise I'll be good, just don't do this!" I was sobbing.

"But Naruto, if I don't teach you a lesson you'll never learn." He proceeded to remove my shirt and then reached back and took off my shoes. "Besides, I've been missing you lately and it's time we reconnected," he gave a thrust into my pelvis, "Ohhh yeah, this is gonna be so good Naruto," he moaned

I hated this, I didn't have any control or power and I was being used and humiliated. I hated how I couldn't do anything to stop it and how this man was slowly destroying me. I hated that he took my virginity, how it was during a drunken tirade two months after I arrived in this hell hole, and how it hasn't stopped since then. I hated how I could scream and cry and beg him to stop till I was blue in the face, and still he would continue. I really hated the shame I felt after it was done and how he would call me names. But what I despised the most was when he called out my name, and he knew it. He knew that by saying my name he could keep me in the present, unable to escape reality. He made sure I remembered every horrible minute of it.

Before I knew it he had removed his clothing and had my pants down by my ankles and was biting his way down my body. "Please… I'll cooperate… just don't leave… marks." It was hard to speak through the tears and the pain from his harsh nips.

"Tsk, tsk, you know better than that Naruto. Of course I'm gonna leave marks. Now shut up and spread you legs."

I didn't even have time to think about his request before he roughly opened my legs and forcefully pushed into my asshole.

"AHHH!" I almost passed out from the amount of fierce pain that exploded in my lower regions. My vision was spotted with black, my eyes were streaming tears harder than ever, and I had to gasp for air.

He wasted no time and immediately started pounding into me. "Nngh, Naruto… it's been… awhile. You're… so tight." He was already breathing harder, meaning mom had probably cut him off. This gave me some satisfaction until Kane noticed my slight grin and pounded into me with more ferocity.

I let out a loud gasp as the fire in my ass worsened. I knew what was coming even before it happened, but it surprised me all the same. Kane put a hand under each of my knees and spread my legs farther yet as he attempted to reach further inside me. I tried not to give him the satisfaction of letting him know I was in immense agony, but the tears would not stop coming and I had to cease my breathing because it hurt too much.

He laughed at my futile efforts. "It's no use Naruto; you might as well just let it out. I know you want to." He gave another deep thrust and I could contain myself no longer; I let out a horrifying scream that made Kane wince. I gripped the sheets so hard my knuckles turned a frightening shade of white, but I found no relief from the blinding pain. I was far past begging and pleading, so I just sobbed even when he yanked at my hair because I wouldn't stop. I continued even when it caused him to leave more marks. I didn't even stop when he began to abuse my manhood. I only discontinued the crying when the tears would not flow anymore, so I resorted to just screaming

It continued on like this for some time; until I became hoarse from screaming and numb from the unrelenting abuse. It was in that moment, as I laid there shattered and broken that I felt the end nearing. If I hadn't been so far gone I would have been slightly relieved, but I felt nothing. I was just a shell, not even the repeated usage of my name could keep me in the present this time. Because I no longer had control over my body, it did what it wanted. I was acutely aware of hardening in my lower regions but I didn't care.

"Well now, isn't this surprising. Naruto you little slut." He ginned mockingly and gave a hard tug that I didn't feel or even register happening.

At one point I did feel a slightly overwhelming sense of build-up but it was over quickly.

"Naruto… so tight!" I didn't even notice his loud scream, or his sperm shooting into my ass, or that he fell on top of me when he finished his orgasm.

I only partially came back to my senses when he finally pulled out; the loud liquid pop was the first thing I heard upon my reanimation. I noticed that he didn't bother to clean me up in the slightest; he just gathered his clothes and walked towards the door.

Before he left he turned and gave me one last look-over. "Don't forget your place, you little fag." With that he walked out of my room, slamming the door as he went.

As soon as he was gone I tried to curl up in a ball but I was too sore and bruised to move an inch, so I just laid there feeling dirty and disgusting as the excess cum dripped on my bed. It was that feeling that brought me back to full awareness it made me sob tearlessly due to lack of bodily fluids. I mourned my lost innocence with every breath and I felt like I would never be the same. It was then that thoughts of suicide entered my mind, anything would be better than this miserable existence I was living right now. So I turned the idea over in my head, and with every second it seemed more and more appealing. I came up with multiple ways I could do it. My best bet was to slit my wrists while everyone was sleeping so that they would not find me until the morning, and by then I would be long gone. But I knew I was too pathetic to ever attempt it, and even if I did try and kill myself I couldn't move at this second and I knew for a fact I would change my mind later.

It was in this moment of realization that an image of Sasuke standing over me offering me his hand popped into my head. I thought of how he would probably murder me with his car again if he heard me say I wanted to kill myself. I let out a tiny laugh at the thought, but it was quickly overcome by a sense of pure torment as I realized that he would probably never talk to me, or even look at me again if he found out what had just occurred. The thought was too unbearable to think about, and that in itself confused me. I mean I had just met this kid and now I was agonized that he might never speak to me again. None of these thoughts helped me climb out of the hole I was now trapped in. However, one thing was for certain, I was going to school tomorrow and I was going to act like everything was fine and tonight never happened. I feared that if I didn't I might just go insane.

With everything now partially figured out, I fell into a fitful sleep with the last of my tears streaking my face.

* * *

><p>AN once again I'm so sorry guys, but it's gonna get better. Once again reviews are always welcome and they may even help me write faster. Just saying. ^_^


End file.
